


Allister's Atempt At A Day Off

by Ilikeeggs



Series: The life of Allister [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocent Allister, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Protective Gengar, Slice of Life, crazy fangirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Allister has another day off and he has the full intention of spending it with his beloved Pokemon.Well...Gengar has to chase off some crazy fans first.
Series: The life of Allister [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568896
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Allister's Atempt At A Day Off

Allister carefully held an ice cream cone in one hand, while the other was griping Gengar’s paw as they walked down the streets of Stow-on-Side.

It was his day off, what a treat! Being the 4th Gym Leader, he often didn’t have as many challengers like his other three colleagues, but it was still nice to just go out and eat ice cream with his Pokémon friends.

Gengar thought the same, it was their day off and nothing was going to ruin it. A few fans have already ran up to Allister asking for his autograph, and while the boy was about to shyly agree, Gengar wasn’t having any of it. How dare those random humans try to disrupt the Gym Leader’s day off!

He chased them off with the promise that if they came near Allister again, he would suck them into the afterlife.

While his trainer was a little shocked at first, the boy couldn’t help but thank him, his social anxiety made it hard to interact with anyone other than ghosts.

“Let’s go sit in the cemetery so I can take my mask off and eat my ‘cream.” Allister said, gently tugging on his friend’s hand like a typical child.

They were about to leave, when two shrill screams and stomps were heard from not too far away. It startled poor Allister so bad, that he dropped his ice cream. He and Gengar weren’t really too worried about that though, he could easily get another.

But what they were worried about (More like what Gengar was worried about) was the fact that two college aged girls were running up to Allister, their sights solely set on the little Gym Leader.

‘ _Oh no,’_ Gengar thought, _‘These aren’t typical fans. These are fangirls.’_

“Hi! We like, rarely see you outside of the gym! Omg, you’re so cute!” The first one said.

“Can we like, have a selfie?” The second asked.

Allister was already getting flustered and panicked, Gengar noticed, and he didn’t blame him with these two lunatics just running up to him and screaming. 

Allister felt his heart racing with every word spoken, “I-I r-really should get g-going.” Was all he could stutter out.

“Aw but you’re like, so cute! Even with your mask on!” The first one said again.

‘ _Oh hell no,’_ Gengar thought. The ghost type took her words the wrong way and read too much into them

“Gen! Gar Gengar, gar!” The Pokémon exclaimed, which meant, ‘ _Excuse me? He’s only 9 years old!”_

Allister flushed with embarrassment. Did Gengar really just say that? 

“G-Gengar, they d-didn’t mean it like t-that.” Allister responded.

“Um, like, what did he say?” The fans asked confusedly.

Allister felt his entire face go red, thankful he had his mask on but still panicked that his Pokémon _really just said that_.

“Gengar, Gengar!” He said again. Allister felt like fainting at this point. Gengar just said, _‘So stop harassing a minor!’_

“G-Gengar that’s enough, l-let’s just go, o-okay?” Allister suggested weakly.

“But like, can’t you stay a little longer? We love you!” The fangirls exclaimed in their shrilly voices.

Gengar growled, his instincts to protect blocked out his little trainer’s weak protests. But he did vaguely hear his trainer whisper, “Please don’t kill anyone again!”

No, he wouldn’t do that. He was just going to scare them. He was going to give them the scare of their life.

The girls continued to fawn over Allister until Gengar snapped.

“Gar gen! Gengar!” Which translated into, ‘ _That’s enough! He’s my human, not yours! Get away! Mine!”_

The ghost made himself bigger and his appearance became more of a shadow. He didn’t gigantimax but his bigger size and creepy laugh was enough to finally chase them off.

Allister hid his already masked face in his arms in both relief and leftover embarrassment, “T-Thanks buddy. But ya d-didn’t ‘ave to say those things. They meant ‘m cute in a friendly way.”

Gengar nuzzled into the ghost expert’s side, “Gar… Gen, gen, gar,” Allister understood it as, _“Okay… but they still didn’t have the right to bother you at all! You were anxious.”_

“I know buddy. You’re very protective and I appreciate that. You’re amazing.” Allister said truthfully, “Let’s get some more ice cream and head to the cemetery. It’s gonna get dark in a couple of hours and that’s the best time to be there.”

“Gengar, gar!” He placed the little boy on his shoulders to carry him.

Allister patted his head lovingly, “Heh, you really _are_ the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Allister is just a sweetheart, isn't he?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
